At present, a degree of flicker phenomenon always exists in the production processes of the liquid crystal modules. The over large flicker value can cause visual fatigue and discomfort of the audiences. Therefore, the flicker adjustment is mandatory to implement before liquid crystal modules before delivery to ensure the flicker level of the images in a predetermined range for promoting the view results. The Voltage of Common electrode (V-com) is a voltage value of the panel in the liquid crystal module and determined by the characteristic of the liquid crystal and the working principle of the liquid crystal module. A positive and negative bias voltage exists in the drive circuit of the liquid crystal panel. The voltage of common electrode is demanded to be set right at the center of the positive and negative bias voltage. By adjusting the voltage value of common electrode, the flicker value of the liquid crystal panel can be adjusted to be the minimum, and accordingly to make the view result of the liquid crystal panel be the best.
In the recent years, an automatic adjustment system for adjusting the flicker of the liquid crystal panel adaptable for the production line of the liquid crystal panels has come. The principle is writing the voltage values of common electrodes into the RAM (Random Access Memory) of a common electrode voltage chip from low to high with the effective ranges of the voltage values of common electrodes, and measuring one flicker value as writing each of voltage values of common electrodes, and selecting the voltage value of common electrode corresponding to the minimum of all the flicker values to be written into the ROM (Read-Only Memory) of the common electrode voltage chip to accomplish the adjustment. Such method may be much faster than the manual adjustment. Nevertheless, the amount of sequentially written voltage values of common electrodes can be more and the spent time is longer. The efficiency of the flicker adjustment is not as well as expected.